Bal de fin d'année
by Hermystic
Summary: AH. Edward veut se rapprocher de Bella mais cela est impossible. Pour la simple et bonne que le cœur de Bella est déjà pris ! Mais cela, Edward ne le découvrira qu'au bal de fin d'année ... Bella/Alice


**Titre** : Bal de fin d'année

 **Auteure** : Hermystic

 **Rating** : K+

 **Pairing** : Bellice

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

 **Notes** : Hello tout le monde ! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur l'univers Twilight et ceci peut-être vu comme un UA où tout le monde est humain. Il se trouve que lors de la Nuit du FoF où il fallait écrire un texte en une heure (ou plus comme cela est le cas ici !), le thème « **Bizarre** » est tombé et je me suis tournée vers ce fandom ! Que dire de plus si ce n'est bonne lecture !

* * *

Edward fixait Bella depuis un moment ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de détourner son regard de celui-ci mais même en ayant le dos tourné, elle sentait toujours les yeux brûlants dans son dos au milieu de la foule des autres élèves présents pour le bal de fin d'année.

Elle savait qu'il était attiré par elle parce qu'Alice le lui avait dit mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pas en sachant qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments forts pour Alice qui restait sa sœur. Adoptive certes mais sœur quand même et elle ne voulait pas le blesser plus que de raisons. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle avait un bon cœur.

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Alice en lui tendant un verre de boisson,

\- A ton frère qui n'arrête pas de me fixer, grogna Bella entre ses dents,

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ? demanda Alice en la fixant,

\- Non et je n'y arrive pas, soupira Bella,

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelque chose ? questionna Alice,

-Je ne sais pas … Répondit Bella en tortillant légèrement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. »

Alice n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix grave les interrompit dans leur discussion. Edward, puisque c'était lui, demanda à Bella une danse. La concernée regarda Alice complètement paniquée mais elle ne fut d'aucun secours bien au contraire elle hochait frénétiquement la tête comme pour dire que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Edward prit Bella par le coude pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse sous les chuchotis des autres élèves qui ne l'avait vu danser qu'avec Alice.

« Bonsoir Bella, murmura Edward,

\- Edward, répondit simplement Bella,

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Hé bien oui … Répondit-elle, du moins jusqu'à maintenant, poursuivit-elle dans sa tête, et toi ? demanda-t-elle par politesse,

\- Maintenant que tu es là, je passe une bonne soirée, fit-il en lui souriant. »

Bella se laissa porter par la danse en songeant qu'il était vraiment temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade qui se faisait de plus en plus bizarre avec le temps. Ce fut quand elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle réagit avec force. Elle repoussa Edward qui la regardait perdu en lui disant assez fraîchement qu'elle était déjà prise. Frustré de ne pas en savoir plus, Edward voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle était déjà partie discrètement suivie par Alice.

Edward prit le chemin de la sortie laissant le bruit derrière lui. Il marcha un peu sur le parking jusqu'à attendre deux voix. En s'approchant de celles-ci, il les reconnut comme étant celle de Bella et Alice. Discrètement, il s'approcha d'elles pour les voir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé faire ça devant tout le monde, murmura Bella furieuse,

\- C'est Edward que veux-tu, soupira Alice en resserrant l'étreinte,

\- N'empêche que ça fait un bien fou de l'avoir dit, dit Bella soulagée,

\- Maintenant, tout le monde va bien pouvoir s'interroger sur la personne qui a osé prendre le cœur de Bella Swan, fit Alice en riant doucement,

\- Si tu veux, demain, nous venons ensemble, répondit Bella l'air de rien,

\- Tu es sûre de toi … ? demanda Alice,

\- Tu m'avais dit être prête depuis longtemps et que tu attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait et ce temps est venu, affirma Bella en embrassant Alice qui lui répondit avec ferveur. »

Les deux lycéennes prirent la voiture pour rentrer à la Villa Cullen laissant derrière elles un Edward complètement figé. Il se secoua abasourdi que sa sœur lui ait cachée une telle chose avant de se reprendre. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit à lui : trop de préjugés lui venaient à l'esprit et ce pour de nombreux sujets y compris l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Le fait que sa sœur soit en couple avec une fille remettait les choses en question.

La tête pleine de questions et de doutes, il rentra à son tour à la Villa qu'il trouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Il passa une nuit agitée au contraire des filles qui dormaient comme des bienheureuses. La journée du lendemain fut difficile pour lui et il fut silencieux voire invisible durant tout le dimanche. Ce ne fut que le lundi matin qu'il émergea à nouveau.

« On dirait que tu as mal dormi Edward, constata Carlisle assis sur un tabouret de bar, la fin du week-end s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda-t-il ensuite,

\- On va dire ça comme ça, marmonna-t-il qui s'installa lourdement autour du bar,

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice qui préféra rester debout,

\- Bonjour, fit Bella d'une voix plus mesurée en souriant gentiment à sa petite amie qui se plaça à ses côtés,

\- Et vous, vous avez passé une bonne soirée si j'en crois votre air détendu, fit remarquer une nouvelle fois Carlisle amusé. »

Chacun se servit à manger et évoqua les projets pour la journée à venir. Seul Edward et les filles gardèrent le silence. Le jeune homme fixait le couple en se cachant derrière sa tasse de café. Il constata que les filles étaient un peu nerveuses ce qui n'était pas étonnant après la conversation qu'il avait pu surprendre lors de la soirée. En les observant attentivement, il se rendit compte que l'une et l'autre avaient des gestes prévenants à l'égard de l'autre. Cela était si discret que cela le toucha qu'elles n'osent se montrer plus ouvertes devant lui. Brusquement, il lâcha une question qui prit tout le monde de court.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Edward en direction des filles,

\- Pourquoi cela ne devrait pas aller ? demanda à son tour Alice en le regardant suspicieusement,

\- Je sais pas, vous êtes tendues depuis que vous êtes dans la cuisine, fit Edward en haussant les épaules,

\- Hé bien, je suis censée venir avec la personne qui a volé mon cœur mais hormis ça tout va bien, fit Bella en le fixant,

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? questionna Edward avec un petit sourire,

\- Là, je crois que vous n'avez plus le choix les filles, intervint Emmett en débarquant derrière elles en ricanant,

\- Parce que tu es au courant de quelque chose ?! fit Edward en plissant les yeux,

\- En fait … Commença le grand brun,

\- Nous sommes ensemble Bella et moi, fit rapidement Alice, et tout le monde est au courant, finit-elle du bout des lèvres. »

Edward regarda toute sa famille qui l'observait l'air grave. Il déglutit et prit la parole avant que cela ne devienne encore plus étrange que cela ne l'était déjà.

« Je crois que cela devient plus clair maintenant, murmura-t-il, je vous avais déjà aperçu de loin toutes les deux mais je crois que je ne voulais pas l'admettre parce que je suis certainement trop obtus pour l'accepter mais, poursuivit-il en haussant le ton en voyant les protestations venir, je tâcherai de faire un effort parce que je le vois bien que vous êtes heureuses toutes les deux et que ça vous ronge de ne pas pouvoir le crier à la terre entière, finit-il désabusé,

\- Hé bien, tu ferais un merveilleux psychologue fils, lança Carlisle fier de lui malgré tout,

\- Ou bien un poète romantique, balança Emmett suscitant les rires de toute la famille. »

Au milieu des rires, les deux filles se prirent par la main encouragées par les propos d'Edward qui leur sourit heureux d'avoir pu les aider à se libérer de leur secret au sein de leur famille. Il reprit sa tasse de café pour la finir prenant pleinement conscience que cela était un poids en moins pour elles maintenant qu'elles avaient le soutien de toute leur famille.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit OS que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire !

A bientôt !


End file.
